vakadianfandomcom-20200216-history
Houses of The Vakade
Houses of The Vakade There are 3 houses in the Vakade: Light, Twilight, and Darkness. A Vakadian's house is chosen based upon their personal opinions regarding the concept of Duality and Knowledge. Such as Passion and Serenity, Dark and Light, Order and Chaos, Good and Evil, Innocence and Ignorance, Hatred and Love. Fallowness and Force. Your house shall determine your Kin name and what side you are on during specific events. Members of each House may have a few or more of the qualities listed in their description. The House of Light Description The House of Light is characterized by compassion. Members are there for each other whenever they feel disheartened or tempted. They are overly forgiving at times and accept the faults of others. They are very passionate and believe that Love is a potent and essential emotion. To them, anger and sorrow are negative emotions that should be done away with or avoided because they only weaken you. Malacious behavior is rare amongst members of this House. They are quite blissful. They do not care about the origin of a friend or what they might have done in the past, only what they are now in the present. The Members of the house of Light tend to be very endearing and affable creatures that rarely fail to manufacture smiles. They can be trusted to do what is morally right in the end. They are constant allies in times of hardship. Members of Light *True Good Artist Propinquus Elaethazrst (AJ.) *True Good Lore-Master Propinquus Oshaethavous (Ash) *Lawful Good Role-Player Acolythus (Raxima) *True Good Artist Custos (NL.) The House of Twilight Description The House of Gray. The members of this house are seekers of knowledge and crave answers to the unsolvable questions. They are extremely cynical of any and all forms of theology. Do not care much for the affairs of those around them unless it directly affects them. They enter all situations with an open mind despite past experiences. They take ideas from different places and mix them together to form their own moral system. They tend to be devoid of true passion by choice and avoid stong emotions of Love or Anger. They may sometimes find themselves in despair but they work themselves out of melancholy with some sort of philosophical reassurance. In regard to violence, you will find them unwaveringly passive. It would take much to move them to violate another's physical being. They only act for their own gain most of the time. They may aid others because they expect something in return in the future. Members of Twilight *Lawful Neutral Role-Player Vilicus Vakhatûniesh (AB.) *True Neutral Lore-Master Propinquus Gramobaghcrukhel (Victory Steed) *Lawful Neutral Artist Propinquus Morishidoraschim (Kinoko Masayoshi) The House of Darkness Description Members of the House of Darkness are excessively cruel and vindictive. These caustic, unpleasant, acrimonious individuals may not appear so until they are already past your guard. They tend to prefer solitude as opposed to the company of pleasant and sociable people. They often have experienced their share of suffering in life and have little to no patience for the pursuit of happiness. Their presence is often detrimental to your well-being unless you are of some use to them. They are quite unforgiving and hold grudges that last longer than you will. They are very passionate and bury themselves in works to further the glory of their own ideals. They tend to glorify Anger as a potent tool and declassify Love as a frivolous and temporary emotion. They are cynical of any aid or compliment of any kind. They have nothing but contempt for others. They may feel a small flicker of empathy at times but they see this as a weakness and immediately extinguish it. Be wary of this House, their Loyalty comes with a price. They may aid you if it furthers their own purposes. Members of Darkness *Lawful Evil Lore-Master Monstrator Grakahnarulash (Symphis Silian) *True Neutral Lore-Master Ductor Kheledusharul (Promoleus DeUrsis) Profile *Chaotic Evil Lore-Master Custos (Bellatrix)